Naruto: The Demons Gather
by Ravens Curse
Summary: Naruto, after another beating from the Villgers of Konohagakure, leaves the village after the advice from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, after the discovery of a threatening letter.  Semi-dark!Naruto. Some Sakura bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form. Only the way they act within this fan-fiction. Any similarities in behaviour to other people Dead or Alive, Factious or not is purely coincidental.**

**There are no lemons, it may be implied though. Pairings will be revealed during the story.**

**Flames will be used for setting Sakura on fire.**

* * *

**Enjoy.**

**Prologue.**

* * *

Naruto sat on top of Hokage Mountain, watching the sunrise. It was during times like this that made Naruto feel truly at peace.

_Why can't it always be like this?_ The seven year old asked himself sadly.

At that moment, Naruto heard a yell coming from behind him.

"I've found the monster! Guy's that little brat is up here!"

Naruto stood up and turned to face the rapidly increasing mob. _Why me?_ Suddenly, a deep voice from within the depths of his mind spoke, **"Why you ask? Well, that would be because of me."**

Naruto looked around, "Who's there? Where are you?"

Before the strange voice could respond the mob began to move, "Let's get him before he calls the demon to kill us all!" And with that the mob sped up and ran towards Naruto, sticks, stones and frying pans held high in the air.

"**Kit! Get down, close your eyes and hold on, this is gonna hurt."** Came the deep voice again.

Naruto, against his better judgement, did as the voice told him and curled up into a small ball, his eyes shut tightly to the world. The ground be can to shake as the mob ran at him and began pounding at him with the weapons the had.

Not once did Naruto cry out in pain, still he could not stop the tears falling and coating his screwed up face. After what felt like hours, with the mob still hitting him, Naruto blacked out.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital, the first thing he noticed was a person sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"I'm glad you're awake Naruto-kun." Came the voice of the Third Hokage.

"Jii-San? Why are you here?" Naruto asked as he rolled over to face the ageing man.

"I came over to check on your progress. I was worried since you had been out for two days."

"Two days? Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not kidding, you had been severely injured, the medical staff wasn't sure if you'd make it though the night."

Naruto grinned, "Well I'm fine now." At that moment Naruto let out a yawn.

"I'll leave you to rest for now, get well Naruto-Kun" With that the Third left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the old man left Naruto was jolted awake with a deep growly voice asking, **"Are you alright, kit?"**

To say Naruto was scared was an understatement, putting as much strength into his voice as he could he replied. "I-I'm fine... Um... Who- who are you?"

Weirdly he felt a sigh in his head as the voice answered, **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto froze as his eyes widened, he began to tremble, "But... I-I thought the Yondaime killed you when you attacked Konoha."

"**That's what I thought you believed..." **Kyuubi muttered, **"I didn't die, but your ****Yondaime did kill me, in a physical sense. However, he sealed my soul with in the body of a young boy, born that very day."**

Naruto realised at once who this "young boy" was. "Me... The Yondaime sealed you in... me?" He gulped.

"**'Fraid so, kit. However, I'm j-" **Without warning Naruto exploded in a fit of rage, his Seven year old vocal chords sounding like a Five year old yelling, "YOU TRIED TO DESTROY KONOHA! YOU'RE THE REASON EVERYONE HATES ME SO MUCH!"

Losing his temper Kyuubi suddenly yelled in Narutos head, **"SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE MINUTE GAKI! LET ME SPEAK DAMMIT!" **Naruto suddenly went quiet at the much deeper, demonic voice. **"Good. Now, let me explain to you what happened Seven years ago..."**

_Flashback_

"_Ah, so you're the fox demon who resided in that girl." A Masked man exclaimed, looking at the comatose state of Kushina Uzumaki._

"_**Who are you? And what have you done to her?" **The Kyuubi roared towards the man._

"_My name you will learn soon, but first... Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan!" Suddenly in the one hole in the mask the single visible turned red with a strange black pattern on the eye. The pattern has three scythe blade like marks near the middle all connecting forming one circle around the black pupil. Three thick lines going outwards from the scythe like pattern._

_The Kyuubi suddenly found himself frozen, unable to speak. "Under the name of Uchiha Madara I now control you!" The now named Madara yelled. Turning to the still downed Kushina he pointed at her and ordered the Kyuubi to crush her._

_Silently cursing Madara in every way possible he began to walk to Kushina, unable to stop whatsoever._

_As Kyuubi walked closer to Kushina a Yellow flash zoomed past, taking Kushina with it._

_End Flashback_

Kyuubi fell silent for a moment.

"So... What happened then Kyuubi-San?" Naruto asked impishly.

"**Please, just Kyuubi. Anyway, the rest is obvious. Minato, that is to say the Yondaime saved Kushina, his wife and your mother, then Madara got me to attack the village, the rest, is what everyone knows."** The Kyuubi seemed to sigh, or at least, that what Naruto felt inside his head.

"**Now, Sleep. I'll keep watch over you."**

Naruto lay and began to drift into sleep, his last thought being _He doesn't seem so bad, maybe I should be friends with him._

In the back of Narutos sleeping mind, a lone tear trickled down the Kyuubis muzzle.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling better then before he'd arrived at the hospital, "Did you have something to do with this Kyuubi?" he asked to thin air.

The reply came from within Narutos head, sounding sleepy, **"Yes, while you slept I healed all your wounds. Now let me sleep, I'm gonna need the energy later as I want to discus a serious matter with you, but like I said, let me sleep!"**

Naruto nodded to no one in particular as he slipped out of the bed, he went of to his clothes to find a note on them. The note read, _Take a good look demon next time we get you you won't see this place. Your ashes scattered to the winds! _Staring at the note Naruto began to growl, the growling waking the Kyuubi from his slumber. **"Kit? What's got you angry?" **Looking though Naruto's eyes he saw what made the kit so upset. Growling himself the Kyuubi ordered to Naruto to get dressed and get to his apartment as soon as possible.

Naruto, sensing the anger from the Kyuubi didn't ask question but followed the order instantly. He arrived at his Apartment only ten minutes later.

"**Okay, now do everything I say, exactly as I say it. I'm going to save your ass with this." **The Kyuubi growled.

Naruto finally realising he could talk to the fox though his thoughts by directing these thoughts to the giant Kitsune living in his head asked, 'right, if you say so.'

Over the next Thirty minutes Kyuubi and Naruto worked on packing Narutos belongings in a Storage scroll Naruto somehow had lying around his room. (Well, Naruto doing the work, the Kyuubi just directing.) Kunai, Shurriken, and other assorted items were thrown into the storage scroll. Then that Storage scroll was packed in a rucksack containing two changes of clothes for Naruto, and his frog wallet he so fondly calls, Gama-Chan.

All set to go Naruto left his door unlocked as instructed by Kyuubi and left for the gates out of Konoha.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was walking around the Village when he came up to the gates for a report on anyone entering lately when Naruto walked towards him. "Naruto? To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

Naruto, under the guidance of the Kyuubi just replied, "No pleasure Sandaime, I'm leaving the village."

To say Sarutobi was stunned was an understatement, "but Naruto, why? What would cause you leave the village?"

Naruto looked at him with cold eyes, "This entire village is out to get me, they want me gone, or dead. And I'm going to leave, as I'd rather live right now. I'm going to go and absorb the Kyuubi's Chakra, now you can either move or I'll do so right here!" Naruto then walked right past a frozen Sarutobi, without a backwards glance.

Naruto, giving Kyuubi temporary control of his body, ran off into the forest, at high speed, leaving the Third Hokage horrified. However, this horror turned to terror once Sarutobi turned in time to see a huge pillar of red demon chakra erupt from the deepest part of the forest.

It took the Sandaime several minutes to realise that Naruto was gone, slowly, in a dream like state he went to call the entire village together to explain the painful news.

* * *

That night all the Adults celebrated the loss of the demon brat while their children used it as an excuse to party, having no clue what was happening. All the is, except for one small girl who happened to be at the gates hiding behind a wall, after seeing Naruto walk towards the gate that very morning. Instead of partying, she quietly cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: There, the prologue of Naruto: The Demons Gather is done. I'm personally quite proud of this myself, as it's something I've never done before.**

**Anyway, R+R please, suggestions, corrections and anything else will be taken into account for the next chapter. It all helps me get better at writing this.**


	2. I'm so, so, Sorry guys :

I know how I haven't been updating Naruto: The Demons Gather due to several reasons. First off, I've been busy with College work, Looking after my Disabled father and trying to find inspiration for the story. Due to this last point, and the fact that I am rather unhappy with the way the prologue came out, I will be making a re-write at some time. I'm not sure when, maybe a little later in the year. For now however, don't expect anything in the way of a story, except maybe a one-shot if I can find the time or maybe even a challenge. (This update can also be found on my Profile) 


End file.
